inFAMOUS: Embers of Rebellion: Hero Storyline
by LucidWriter
Summary: A few weeks have passed now since Delsin Rowe has exposed the lies and deception of Brooke Augustine, but that doesn't mean life for Conduits has become any easier. Join a new young Conduit, Sid Taylor, as he learns to control his new powers. Will he become the a True Hero, or will he lose those dear to him? Beware profanity and violence. This is the hero story. GOOD karma.
1. Ignition

**Heyo everybody! I'm back again. Back in Black... lol**

**Special Shout-out to Dimension Distorter. The first reviewer to this story's prequel, or introduction, whichever you wanna say.**

**Anywho, the votes are in. Drum-roll please! Aaand the Good story is up first. Well... you can tell from the title but... whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OCs. inFAMOUS itself belongs to Sucker Punch.**

**If I did own it... there WOULD have been Paper power at the end of Paper Trail!**

**So, here it is everyone. inFAMOUS: Embers of Rebellion Chapter one!**

Chapter 1: Ignition

In that split second, I knew I couldn't just leave these people to die. Even if it meant getting my own head shot off...

I winced as I felt the bullets strike through my flesh, but honestly, it seemed to just be like mosquitoes... a swarm of them... but tiny anyways.

I fire-dashed towards these highly trained officers with one thought in my head, "What the heck am I doing?" Well... I had no idea... I slammed into one of the officers and just, let my fire powers go. Only, I discovered quickly these things had many skills. The fire I accidentally let loose from my hand had wrapped around the soldier, binding him. He was alive, but... restrained. Sweet.

I noticed quickly as I repeated my action... the fire had changed around my arms. It had... paled a bit, no longer really orange but with a few faint traces of it in there with the primary white color.

But, forget the color, I had freaking BULLETS coming at me!

I fire-dashed into another one of the troopers and repeated the process, only with more grace, pushing him down and releasing the flames with a flick of the wrist. "Could we TALK this out!?" I asked, only to be rewarded with more shots in my chest.

Well, I tried right?

I dashed into a forth one and subdued them, when I felt my stamina draining. I quickly realized I was taking too much damage as the world started to gray. No WAY I was gonna die like this man. So, I quickly dashed behind a car, only to hear the bullets stop.

Well, that was easier than I- ***BOOM!*** Really!?

I was thrown forward by the now destroyed car's explosion. Skidding across the pavement. Hot asphalt on a San Francisco day, not nice. I groaned and saw a small object land beside me... a small oval with a narrow top... a grenade...

Oh sh-

I fire dashed quickly away from the explosive just in time to escape the explosion's deadly result, only I was still thrown face-first into the car. I groaned as my hand landed on something warm... soothing... When I looked to see what I was touching... I saw my hand was in a flame.

I jerked it back, to feel the relief leave and pain return... but then I reached my hand towards it, and the most amazing thing happened. The fire lifted up and slowly made its way into my hand, I felt my wounds heal, my whole body rejuvenate, and my ego get a hell of a boost. I could drain fire!? EPIC! And I flashed the soldiers a cocky grin as I fire dashed over the car.

This, was gonna be fun.

I fire-dashed into another one, throwing him down and restraining him. I used my new mobile power to dodge several of their projectiles, but I knew I'd never get down at this pace... I needed a way to take them down faster, otherwise I was good as dead.

Then, I saw an orange bolt strike one and it spread the current of electricity to two other men. I turned my head to see the Grease wannabe actually helping me out. Only... as soon as the current ended, the men dropped down... dead.

"What the hell man!?" I shouted at him, only to be rewarded by barely dodging another bolt. I growled a bit, this guy was obviously a nutcase, from the 1970s... "Okay Grease Lightning," I thought, "Time to REALLY test these powers out."

I focused and aimed a hand at him, hoping for a fireball... and I got a wisp of fire across my palm and... nothing... COME ON powers!

I was thrown back by another blast of electricity, it shocking me as I yelped and hit the pavement. That was getting old fast... I turned to fire again and reformed in a standing position, feeling pissed. I needed an edge against this guy, after all, I had my powers for maybe twenty minutes at least. This guy... well I dunno. I'm just gonna go with longer okay? Not like he is able to shoot lighting out his ass no problem while I can't shoot fireballs or anything. Oh wait, it's EXACTLY like that!

I fire dashed again, narrowly dodging another round of bolts, but I paid it no mind. I needed an edge, a weapon, hell a rubber suit would do nice right about now. I then laid my eyes on a pole... just a peice of scrap metal that flew off the destroyed car... But to me, it was as good as it was gonna get.

I grabbed the metal rod and held it like a baseball bat, and to my surprise, it heated up and several of the oddly colored flames covered it. "Oh ho yeah!" I quietly mused to myself. Maybe being a Bio-Terrorist wasn't too bad. Well, other than the military, D.U.P, government- you know what, I'm gonna shut up now.

I quickly fire-dashed at him, the metal bar also doing so as I attacked. I don't know how that was supposed to work, but it did. I swung at him, and sparks flew off as metal collided with flesh, making a sickening crack. He quickly retalliated, grabbing my shoulder and pumping a few thousand jolts into me... Honestly, I'm still surprised I shook THAT off... but hey, Bio-Terrorists are like living weapons, right?

After fire-dashing away to recover, I was barely able to dodge a huge blast of lightning that fried the car I was in front of... He could shoot MISSILES!? COME ON! I quickly drained the wrecked vehicle of its firey contents, and dodged with my fire-dash just in time to avoid another rocket. I gripped the bar tightly and right as I materialized from another dash, swung it right into his jaw, creating a loud pop and crunch sound.

He shouted out in surprise and pain, then glared at me and stretched his arm to a streetlight. Orange electricity was pulled from it and into his body as I saw the wound rapidly heal... Damn it! This fast-healing thing is not cool when the guy I'm fighting has it too!

I winced as several more bullets whizzed through my chest, and fire-dashed away in an attempt to avoid the onslaught. I took advantage of the wrecked car and used it as a makeshift barricade, and glanced to see... the people had already run off.

... What. The. HECK!? How long were they gone!? Darn it!

"Well, forget this crap then!" I thought, and quickly took my leave. I fire-dashed away from the gunfire, and towards what I knew was a god-send. Another vent.

As soon as I made my way into it, I heard several shouts, but they were getting further and further from my range of hearing. I was shot up into the air on the building above, as I fell... I want to say I was cool, but I yet again screamed for my life.

As soon as I landed... I was fine. "That..." I slowly said... then I flashed a crazed smile, "Was AWESOME!" I quickly leaped and raised a fist in the airin victory. Hey, wouldn't you if you took on a super powered thug, over a dozen military troopers, all with your own hands, wits, and a metal rod?

Well, fire powers too... but who cares!?

I grinned and chuckled, "Take that Grease Lightning!" Ahhh... my first quip as a Bio-Terrorist. Then... my pupils became pin-pricks as I realized... "I'm one if them..." I was a Bio-Terrorist. Sure I was me, but now... if I even accidentally let a lick of fire from my pinky, I'd be hunted down and locked up faster than a heartbeat...

Mom... I'd be taken away from her. She'd be all alone... and I'd never know what happened. Would I hear she died broken-hearted? She had commited suicide? Or... was she now scared of me too?

Point was... I was a freak, and now everything pointed to a life on the run... a life of either running every day, or rotting in a cell while they drove needles into me.

If this was just like a biography or something... I'd say I sucked it up and took it like a man... but no... I cried. The liquid ran down my cheeks rapidly as I felt a full-force panic attack coming... but I knew if I lost it here, I was good as captured or dead.

I gathered my bearings and dashed into another vent, ready to get away, and aware that I was gonna break down hardcore later on whether I wanted to or not...

* * *

About an hour later... I was in an alleyway, curled up with wet eyes and cheeks... I was a FREAK now... and no matter where I ran, how far I went, I'd been seen. My face must have been all over the news by now, pinned up as "The Newest Addition to the Bio-Terrorist Population". What could I do? Where could I go? My first thought was running away... but no. How could I do that and just leave mom alone?

But then again, what choice did I have? If I stayed, we couldn't just act like nothing had happened... I was seen and the government would have a BOLO up of me by now...

I just HAD to play hero huh?

Well, without any other idea of what to do, I fire dashed to the opposing wall and climbed the roof rapidly. Thankfully, it seemed like at least my stamina and climbing ability was majorly upgraded...

As soon as I reached the top, I stared at the city. San Francisco, my home for seventeen years... and I was gonna have to leave it. Giving a defeated sigh, I began using my newfound mobility powers, starting my way to the one place I COULD go... home.

Only, I froze as I saw a T.V store... and hopped down to see the many monitors displaying the same man, the reporter uhh, Hank something... I listened as he spoke, "Today San Francisco has seen a threat that has spread from a simple issue in Washington, to our home city now. Two Bio-Terrorists were seen today, destroying the new library and terrorizing the patrons, whom they took hostage in order to evade military custody. The military was able to repel these Bio-Terrorists, rescuing the hostages without casualties, but the two Bio-Terrorists escaped. What does this mean for our city, or our country? Is it possible these two new Bio-Terrorists are just the start of a full on invasion of our country? More on this tonight at seven. I'm Rich Hanley, and this is channel five news."

As the theme played, I was... stunned... terrified. I expected it to spread fast, but not THAT fast. Or escalate that quickly! Why me!? I saved those people from being human light-sockets. Whatever... all the more reason to get out of this city, and fast.

I walked down the streets, the sun setting, and I knew...

My life as I knew it... was over.

**A/N:**

**Well, that was shorter than I expected... but I wanted to continue the story in another chapter. In the meantime, I plan to add the first evil storyline chapter, just to have it ready for the entertainment of others! **

**Well, please leave a review and later.**

**LucidWriter has left the room! Peace!**


	2. The Right Thing?

**Heyo everybody! Got another chapter up! And I checked the amount of visits, and I'm stunned! Over 50 views for the intro already!? And I thought Advent dream had become popular!**

**Well then... *ahem* I'd like to thank everyone for the support, and again request that the word be spread for the stories! I need to know what you guys think in order for these vote scenarios to work! You guys vote, and in 12-24 hours, or longer... I will write up the next chapter and send it out based on the voted choice!**

**Neat huh?**

**And check out the Infamous version of the story too! Chapter 1 is up!**

**Well, let's get to it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own inFAMOUS, I only own my own OCs.**

**Notice, if ya wanna check out the title covers in full, and other Karmic ranks, head over to my deviantart page! I may not be able to draw humans well, but I CAN make a mean concept design. So check it out!**

Chapter 2: The Right Thing?

I stared through the window, seeing mom laying in a hospital bed...

As it turns out, during my scuffle with the military, one of the shots rebounded and struck her leg... It was my fault.

As soon as she sent the text she was here and her room number, I rushed over fast as possible. But, rather than going inside and being told visiting hours were over, or being recognized... I climbed up the side of the complex, and inside the room I was staring through, was mom.

Don't ask me how I found the right room, I got lucky.

I fire-dashed through the barely opened window, and walked up to her sleeping form. I silently pulled up a chair, and sat. Just... scared. If these powers had never shown up, then I'd never have gotten her hurt... right? I mean, if I was faster, she wouldn't have had the chance to be shot... at least... I think.

"Why the long face?" I heard her voice say. I smiled as I looked up to see she was awake. "Mom, your awake." I said, hiding any trace of grief from my voice. Sadly, my red eyes and damp cheeks must have betrayed my veil.

"Sid. Are you okay?" She asked me, reaching for my hand. I quickly held hers. "Mom... you saw what I did. What I am. Mom, I'm one of them." I slowly said. She looked right into my eyes, and said, "Son, Sid Taylor, you are NOT a heartless, selfish, killing machine like that Bio-Terrorist. You did the right thing."

The right thing? Then why is she hurt?

"Mom, it was my fault. If I hadn't barged out there-" She didn't let me finish. "Then a lot of people would have been hurt. Maybe even killed. Son, you'll try to do the right thing, I know it. You are kind, strong-headed, and always make me proud. Even if you stay up all night on your projects." She winked at me after she finished. How did she- ... Well, after the day I've had, that doesn't surprise me...

I looked at the clock... it was late. VERY late. Normally I'd be up late even around this time, especially on a Friday night. But after all this Bio-Terrorist stuff... I was drained.

"Son, get some rest. We both need it. You need it to be ready for whatever comes next, and I need it so I can get out of here faster." I gave a silent chuckle. Even when I was indirectly the cause of her injury, here she was, offering, or rather telling me I was staying in here with her, rather than roughing it on a roof or in an alley.

I smiled and nodded, eager for some shut-eye. And I pulled the chair over to its partner, and lined them up so I could sleep comfortably. "One more thing," she said, gaining my attention. "What have I told you about that mouth of yours. If I could get up, you'd practically be drinking soap while I washed it out!" She said it light-heartedly, but serious enough that I knew it was no bluff.

"Yes mam..." I quietly replied, shaking my head with a small smile on my face. I took my jacket off and folded it up into a makeshift pillow. Leaving my satchel on the floor, I sat down, closed my eyes, and was out like a light.

* * *

Karmic Rank: Protector

_"Morality is the basis of things and truth is the substance of all morality." -Mahatma Gandhi_

* * *

I gave one last look at my mom's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful, I couldn't wake her...

I sat the make-shift card I had made a bit earlier on the table beside her bed. And, with one more glance, I fire-dashed out the window.

I landed in the parking lot with an annoyed expression. I had planned to slowly descend, but misjudged the distance of my dash. I suppose this worked too... but it made me aware of just how inexperienced I was. If I had any chance of getting out of this, I needed to figure out how my powers worked.

"Okay Sid. Let's give things a try..." I muttered. I figured heading home was my best option first, grab a few things, some food, and maybe... I sifted through my satchel for a sec... Ah! There's my wallet! Well... I guess I got away with it... well...

Back on track.

I tucked my belongings away, and started fire-dashing across the parking lot, and into a nearby vent, being flung out the top. I couldn't help but laugh as I flew from building to building like this, using vents, my newfound parkour skill, and endurance to make this like a trip to the playground when I was six.

I was honestly a bit disappointed when I got home. Not wasting a minute though, I took out my... Oh COME ON! I have my wallet which I normally NEVER have, but not my house key? ... Well, I may not need it.

I climbed up to the roof, and saw my window was a little cracked. Just enough to let the air circulate when I was gone. Or let a particularly awesome Bio-Terrorist with the power to become wisps of fire in... Don't judge me. Like powers wouldn't give YOUR ego a huge boost. Anyway, I successfully fire-dashed in, without setting anything on fire too.

Forget locksmiths, THIS was the way to get into your house!

I walked up to my desk, grabbed my key-chain, THEN started looking around for anything of use. I grabbed my back-up charger for my phone, my extra stash of money... I had over $200 saved up for a birthday gift for mom... but... I figured if she was here now, she'd tell me, "Now you take that money mister! I'm not going to need it anytime soon and you need it more! Now use your head son, and think about it!" ... God I miss her...

I pocketed the money as my "emergency funds" and kept sifting through the junk in my room. Video camera? No. Bag of gum? No. Calligraphy set? Don't ask. Loudspeaker? Why did I even have this... Oh yeah. That one time I decided to trick Joshua and his buds they were under arrest! Ah... good times. NEXT!

I picked up my extra headphones and tucked them in my bag. Hey, if I was gonna be a convict, I at least wanted my music! Ear-buds too... I flicked the laptop on and debated on taking it... no, It would just slow me down. But at least... I could do this. I blue-toothed my media files to my phone as fast as possible. My pictures, other music files, etc. Good thing I took Mom's advice and got the phone with sixteen gigs. Otherwise I'd probably have blown my phone up trying that.

I grabbed something from the wall... a necklace of a dragon on what looked to be a silver shield. It was really cheap metal rather than anything valuable, but it was from my parents... so I quickly put it on. I then went downstairs and into the kitchen, stuffed as many pop-tarts and other edibles that would last a while into my bag, and went around the house, checking for anything else while securing the house.

Right as I walked into the living room, I noticed something on the couch... a small package. I examined it and saw it was addressed to me... did Mom get this when I was at school? Well, curiosity got the better of me and I opened it, and gasped at what was inside. I pulled out a gray jacket, unlike my jacket now, it was solid light gray with a black interior. But what was REALLY awesome about this jacket, was on the back of it, was my design... two dragons clutching the white orb. One red, one blue. I had ordered this last week as a custom jacket inspired by none other than the Banner Man. Only a full jacket, not just a blue denim one he wore over a hoodie... whatever.

I wasn't going for a copy-cat, but he really inspired a LOT of people globally. What can I say? I was a sucker for yin-yang stuff, and that "Yin-Yang Conflict of Avian Desire" of his was AWESOME! So, I made my own design.

I removed my satchel and current jacket and slipped on the new one. Oooh yeah. This hadn't been cheap. It was custom made, lightweight but inside the material was soft and could hold in heat like an incinerator. And it was TOTALLY awesome! I mean, I felt cooler just wearing it!

Like that's possible though. I was already too awesome to become any more!

Maybe I was getting too big of an ego... Nah.

Then I realized, I hadn't paid for this! Mom... I was sooo gonna pay her back for it! Maybe extra... hopefully I won't exhaust my funds before then... Well, back to the hunt.

I looked around for something in particular, a weapon. I had seen just what I could do with something in my hand, especially something conductive like metal. I had discarded my small rod, or I think it was a chunk of the bumper... but whatever it was, it was gone.

It wasn't like I had an arsenal around here... mostly Mom's cooking tools. And no, I was NOT using a frying pan! That one movie was so dumb... I mean, come on. Frying pans as weapons? DUMB!

I kept looking, wrench? No. A tennis racket? No. My pocket knife? Like that'd help. Golf club? Hmmm. Maybe. While I questioned WHY we even had any sports gear, I stumbled on a particular item... a crowbar. Mom usually only used it to open big crates of food stuff she was requested from her clients... but... it could be perfect.

I picked up metal object, debating its usefulness, when I heard sirens from outside. No way... The government was already here!?

I glanced at the clock...1 o' clock... and I got here at ten... well, I had gotten into my hunt huh? But, without a second thought, I stuck the crowbar in between the straps of my bag and quickly ran upstairs, right as I heard banging on the door.

Two last things, I grabbed my small testament, and a small photo album and placed them in my bag. I heard a crash downstairs and footsteps, I was out of time. I kissed my finger and placed it on the wall.

Goodbye home.

I fire-dashed out the window and quickly lept to the neighbor's roof. I heard a shout behind me, and gunfire, but I was out of their reach the second I left my room.

Don't worry mom. I'll find some way to make things right, and I'll be safe. God, please...

Let me live to have one more normal day with her...

**A/N:**

**Well, whaddaya think? Sorry no action, but it is heading towards us. Little does anyone know what's in store for our young Conduit.**

**And Sid does have a close bond to his mother... I based several aspects of his character off me, like how close my Grandma and I were...**

**Don't worry. Sid isn't "me", I just used a few of my own experiences to help me in writing his character. Think of it this way, dude has no friends, no other family, and hardly gets out except to go for walks, jogs, and the occasional light-hearted vandalism. Me, I wouldn't eve THINK about actually vandalizing.**

**Well, leave a review, and also, check out the other storyline too! I won't be updating it as much, but I will occasionally, so follow it too! And thanks for reading!**

**LucidWriter, AWAY!**


	3. Kindling

**Greetings readers of fanfiction!**

**Well, got another chapter up here, time to let Sid get some actual practice with his powers.**

**Plus, what are some nicknames you'd like him to have? I don't mean like "fire man", but maybe something a bit cooler like "The Fire-starter" or "Burner". Something cool anyway. Or the occasional silly one. I mean, Delburt? I cracked up on that one!**

**So anywho... here's the next chapter!**

**Oh wait, first, I decided adding songs to the story at times. Think of Sid as that guy you see on his own, headphones on and reading or drawing something. Of coarse, I will accept some requests for certain songs to be used, but nothing inappropriate. For this one, it simply will have the first line and then I'll let your imaginations play it out as you read. You don't have to, but you can. And tell me if you guys want the whole song put in! I dunno how'd it play out, but try it out!**

**The song used in this chapter is "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace. And again, feel free to listen while reading!**

**Now, let us begin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own inFAMOUS, I only own my OCs.**

**If I did own it, I would have given concrete a karma bomb! Maybe in the sequel or DLC...**

Chapter 3: Kindling

I examined my surroundings, to make sure it was secure. A couple hours after I had made my escape, I had stumbled on this boat-house, or whatever these places where people lock up their boats were called.

After it had passed inspection, I barricaded the door, and placed a makeshift curtain over the window that was my entrance, and in case of emergency, my exit.

I whistled when my eyes laid on the boat this place housed, a beauty of a water vessel. Sleek white frame, shiny-black motor, a crystal-clear windshield, topped off with a sea-blue trim... But the boat wasn't important right now.

I had chosen this place a temporary hide-out for two reasons. One, it was isolated, on a remote corner of the beach... and chances were I'd be safe here... for now. And two, I seriously needed to figure out how to use my powers. If I could do half the things I've seen on the news and online... I would be able to take these guys no problem.

I gathered scraps of paper and cloth into a pile and grabbed my crowbar, it igniting in pale flames as I held it. How science could explain it, I had no clue, but it worked. I tapped the pile with the bar, causing it to slowly burn.

After letting the fire grow a bit, I stretched out a hand and let the contents rush into me, a soothing warmth enveloping my insides. More refreshing than lemonade after mowing!

I then pulled out my phone and cycled through my playlists... looking for a good one to try while I practiced. Until I found a good one. Smirking as I hit play and turned up the volume so I could hear while my headphones were on my neck. I wasn't going to be dumb and cut off my hearing, because at the first sign of danger, I had to be gone.

The guitar started strumming as I stood in the center of the small building, looking for my test dummy. And then, I glanced to the post that secured the boat. It was just a wooden post buried into the floor, but it'd have to do.

I unhooked my crowbar as the first words were spoken.

_"Every time we lie awake, after every hit we take."_

The music started to slowly intensify as I swung my crowbar into the post, and several splinters burst out with a crunch as a large crack appeared along its side.

I swung it a second time, the wood snapping and nearly breaking already. This thing was thick too... I could only imagine how much it'd hurt a person.

I swung twice more, rather quickly, and the post snapped in two... Dang... I was strong with this thing... but I wondered...

I returned the crowbar to it's original position in the straps of my bag, and picked up the top part of the post. It was missing several chunks where I had hit it and now bore several burn marks. But, now it was time or my experiment.

I let out a short yell and slammed the wood into my knee, and was rewarded with... interesting results. A sharp burst of fire exploded from my knee and nearly blinded me..as for the rest, it rapidly burst into flames and was just as quickly reduced to ashes.

Oh. Yeah!

I tried kicking the remaining part of the post, and rather than winding up with an injured ankle, another large chunk was thrown off and burst into flames. Imagine how I'd do in boxing! Well... then again I'd probably hurt the poor sap stuck fighting me... Well... not like I could even hope for a normal job huh? Unless they have a "Bio-Terrorist for hire" sign...

Well. Okay. I knew I could do melee really, REALLY well, now what about projectiles?

I raised a hand and aimed at a coffee container nearby. And before you ask "What's a coffee pot doing in a boat-house?", not a POT, just one of those things holding the ground up coffee in stores. And a lot of people reuse those things. I couldn't tell you how many of my cough drops tasted like coffee because Mom always reused those containers...

And I don't even like coffee...

Anyway, I aimed my palm at the container, and tried what I did in my fight yesterday... nothing. Yet again just a flicker of light from my hand and a small trail of flames... Come ON! I repeated my actions, and every time got the same results, nothing.

"Okay. Not promising... so I can absorb fire, hit really really hard, and turn into living flames for short distance transport... Anything else?" I said aloud. Honestly, I felt like I was given the short end of the Bio-Terrorist stick. I mean, sure what I had was good... but come on! One guy that can blow up an entire concrete island in a battle!? I don't care what the news reports said, I saw two conduits in that news-feed, and one was Augustine who I remember ran away with her tail between her legs. And do I really need to mention who the other one was that totally kicked her ass?

"Oh, come on. I could use some projectiles or something a little... stronger." I muttered... Maybe I WAS going crazy... Eh. Like I was normal before...

I sat down in defeat and checked my phone battery. 53% ... Yipee. I turned off my music and pulled up You-Tube. A few people had posted some videos and gotten away with it. Especially with the D.U.P being at an all-time low.

I pulled up one of the videos, and as soon as it loaded I saw several soldiers shooting at an unseen target. A projectile struck one's head and instantly he fell down, smoke restraining him as if it had substance. The camera zoomed out t where I could see a man wearing a very light gray jacket, blue vest and red beanie turning to smoke and dashing up to a coughing D.U.P soldier, throwing him to the ground and letting loose fumes that retrained him. "Get the Bio-Terrorist!" One shouted as they opened fire, to which the famed "Banner-Man" shouted back, "It's get the CONDUIT!" Before he let loose a huge blast of smoke and the video feed died.

Conduit... huh. Well... sounds better than Bio-Terrorist. I rubbed my fingers together, letting a few flames out. What else could I do? I mean, he had smoke and was that tough with it...I had fire. Smoke is just fire's by-product, right? So... imagine what I could do. I gave a bit of a smirk. I mean, I could do these awesome things now!

The smirk faded quickly as I recalled what it meant for my life... Just because the D.U.P was at a low doesn't mean it's gone. That AND the government was making it's own means of coming for Bio- Errr... Conduits. The military yesterday and transport in front of my house were proof enough of that...

Well, one way or another, I was stuck with this. You can't change what's in your genes... well, not without jacking up everything else.

I broke from my musings as I heard someone removing the lock from the door.

Uh oh...

I fire-dashed into the boat and ducked down as I heard several foot-steps enter the room. I heard a whistle and a voice say, "She's a beaut." "Yeah. You said it, wonder how much it'll sell for." Another voice replied.

"You two hurry up! Before someone sees!" A third shouted...

Oh crap. Boat-jackers.

I knew I could just run, but I didn't need the extra attention. Ugh. Why me?

Right as the two approached the boat, I fire-dashed out and slammed into the guy, knocking him down. "What the-!?" His buddy was quickly silenced as I threw him down and restrained both of them. The third came in and started shooting at me, only I grabbed his gun.

A mistake I do not intend to make again.

The metal turned hot was the first thing I noticed... and then...

***Boom!***

I yelped as metal shards pierced through my skin, only to quickly close... unfortunately for the poor sap who held the gun...

I winced as I heard his screams, and looked to see him bleeding from several gashed in his flesh. Heck, his shades were the only thing preventing his eyes from being cut wide open.

He was on the ground, thrashing in pain as blood seeped out... and what could I do? I... I didn't know but... I couldn't let him die! He'd bleed out if I just ran! So... I knelt down and tried to... I dunno, cauterize the wounds. Only... my powers didn't work like I thought.

Flames flew from my fingertips as they gathered around the man. I stood in confusion as they pulled into him, and then... wrapped around his limbs. I looked him over, to see his wounds healed!

Okay, so I could heal people and restrain them... nice!

Feeling I'd overstayed my welcome, I fire-dashed out the open door and sighed as I saw the sun-set.

Time for a full nighter.

**A/N:**

**Well, there ya go! Another chapter done!**

**Okay, leave a review please! And be on the lookout!**

**See ya!**


	4. Bridges

**I'm back readers! **

**Sorry for the wait... I was spending a nice week with my family, especially my older brother, and enjoying SUMMER!**

**Ah. I love this time of the year, warm weather, lovely scenery (other than hot road-kill... ugh). But yeah, I'm glad to be able to write again without the other stresses of life crushing my back day in and day out... but enough abouy me, let's get to the story.**

**Now, I am unsure if anyone has been aware of my song request.. er... well request. I was hoping to know what kind of music you guys want for each karma and such in a P.M or review. That way I know the expectations and so on. Oh well. It is choice to do so or not.**

**At a certain point, you may wanna listen to Second Son by Marc Canham. It really sets the mood. And after that, "The Bio-Terrorist Threat" by Nathan Johnson. I'll tell you when for each. I know both are Second Son's soundtrack, but they work.**

**Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own inFAMOUS, I only own my OCs.**

**Notice!: I noticed some readers haven't read, the intro story, so if you haven't read inFAMOUS: Embers of Rebellion: Intro, Do so now. Trust me, it'll help so much!**

Chapter 4: Bridges

I traversed the rooftops, just to keep moving and out of sight. I honestly had no clue what was next. I couldn't exactly stick around, otherwise people could get hurt while the military busts in guns ablaze while I was trying to eat a brisket at Arby's...

My stomach growled at the thought of food. I hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday! I was surprised that I hadn't noticed sooner... Must be another Conduit thing, I dunno.

I opened my satchel and quickly unwrapped and devoured a granola bar and then a pop tart, then taking a little drink from my bottled water...

What? I was HUNGRY! Try going over twenty-four hours without anything to eat or drink while trying to run from military guys, and bumping into gangs all while trying to figure out these stupid powers!

Sorry... damn I was tired. But I had to move. Maybe if I went north to Seattle... I could find other Conduits. Others like me, they could help me figure out my powers! I'd have someone around to watch my back! But... that electric guy was still at large... I couldn't just let him stick around to hurt people... could I? No... maybe... I dunno!

A frustrated sigh escaped my now quenched throat. I was so fed up with this! And this was day two! Imagine, I had the rest of MY LIFE to go! Why did these powers even have to show up!? Just why then at the worst possible time!? If they'd shown up a bit sooner or even that night, I'd be just fine! Why the-

I stopped mentally ranting when I noticed I had burned the pop tart and granola wrappers... and had cracked part of the concrete roofing in my hand and was causing it to glow a bit...

I let go and just let the wrapper ashes float away... I needed a lot more practice... but first, the smart thing to do was get out of this city. I mean, sure, leaving "Grease Lightning" around wasn't a good idea... but think about it. They have my name all over the news with Charles Sanghai... and by now the D.U.P, and more are on their way!

So I needed to split... fast.

They were after me, and that electric guy, so nobody else would be in danger... and I'd like seeing that electric Condu- nope, Bio-Terrorist, he deserved that name. But I'd like seeing him captured and locked up. So, all the more reason to leave. The sooner I was out of the picture, the sooner the WHOLE Dup** (pronounced doop when no abbreviating periods are present. And is lowercased. So Dup = Doop. D.U.P = D U P. K?)** and U.S military would be on his ass.

So, I wiped my mouth off and dusted off any debris from my clothes, and I jumped off the roof.

* * *

Ah, the city's iconic Golden Gate Bridge. It was as glorious at night as day, well, to me anyway. Even better really with all the lights on. And this long hunk of metal and asphalt was my one-way ticket off this island city. In case you didn't know, San Francisco is a peninsula, meaning the whole city is surrounded on three sides by water. The south leads to other cities, but that'd be dumb, as I'd have to cross a whole city to escape and further, plus, my goal is Seattle. I live on 19th street which is just a bit south from the GG Bridge, and said bridge is the northern bridge that leads straight to California's northern cities and the other states, namely Washington.

I hadn't the slightest idea of where to go, but hey, if I could just get across this bridge, then the possibilities were endless...

So, I quickly jumped off the rooftop and ran to the start of the bridge's east sidewalk, I knew I needed a stealthy route, but this was the only way across... And the West sidewalk may be open... but only to cyclists. And I don't wanna steal a bike.

I fire-dashed past the gate and stared at the long expanse ahead, ignoring the security cameras. "Okay Conduit. Just get across the bridge and your home-free." I muttered. I started swiftly walking, just wanting to get this over with. But, with about a 1.7 mile bridge to cross, I had a LONG way to go. So, I started jogging.

Okay. A person can jog at around four miles per hour. I'm a Conduit so no need for a break, so chances were I could get across in less than thirty minutes! I smiled, for ONCE that stupid algebra crap was coming in handy for a teen out of school!

I continued my jog for about, I dunno, ten minutes maybe... when I realized I was half-way across. Ha! Eat that math! Conduits defy the basic human average for stupid stuff nobody cares about!

Yep, I was bored... So, I flipped on my phone and checked the music, to receive a text... from Mom. "Miss you Son. You okay?" I smiled and typed, "Doin ok. About to get out of the city. GG Bridge." It was the truth at least. I switched it back to my music and scrolled through my playlists quickly. Let's see. Chalk Outline? No. Back in Black? Maybe later... Ah. Here we go. Those Nights by Skillet! Perfect!

I clicked play and let the music start only... my phone died... Oh come on! Well, I didn't get to charge it all day or yesterday so... yay...

**(Start playing the song Second Son now)**

Well, I kept up my jog and finally saw the end of my destination... well, over the horizon, but it still counts! When...I heard an odd beeping. I turned and looked down to see an odd looking camera pointing up in my direction, with a green light on it and casting a light over me...

Wait. Weren't these things... where had I seen them?

I was confused as hell, but I knew I shouldn't stick around for this. I broke out into a run past the camera and kept my eyes on the road ahead... only to see something stunning. A roadblock...

Right near the end of the bridge, there was a large series of metal towers, with yellow in some areas, and a yellow banner stretched across two towers. I couldn't make it out, but I could make out "Security + Protection = Safe" on a nearby poster.

I was already so close to my goal, I couldn't just turn back after coming THIS far just because a weird camera and from a weird roadblock. So, I jogged up ahead. Then slowed to a walk... On the sidewalks, there were these different tunnels sort of. And in each were stations with hand prints on them. But what really got my attention, was the banner... which had on it in large black letters, "The D.U.P welcomes you to San Francisco."

Oh NO.

My heart probably did a somersault in my chest and dropped into my stomach when I realized what this meant. They were here... already the freaking Dup was here! And I could tell by the several armed soldiers in black and yellow armor they weren't here on vacation.

They were after two specific Bio-Terrorists... one of them being me...

Well, I knew I couldn't just turn around. That camera back there was theirs...they'd be on me like flies if I did anything suspicious... Besides, if they looked at my face, they'd no doubt have me caught in a few seconds flat... Oh god why?

Well... I knew maybe, just maybe... I could get by. Without Augustine around, there was no way for then to sink this bridge, that AND I highly doubt they'd sink a famed bridge just for two guys...right? That and they couldn't be as powerful...I think. I mean, she was the head of the Dup. Without her, all they were was an army... Not too much of a morale boost... but it was something. Rather go against the Philippines instead of Goliath right if you had a choice, right? I'm sure if David had one he'd go for the army over the giant...

Sorry... getting off track aren't I?

Anyway, I kept walking, hoping that I could find a way around them... but the suicide barriers kept me from jumping off and trying my luck with the bridge's underside... I had nothing to jump onto above... but what else could I do?

Well... I walked up to the stations... and quickly came up with a plan. Rather than going into the tunnel, I grabbed the railing and climbed up. I had a feeling if I could traverse these tower's upper pathways well enough... I would be able to get past the Dup Troops right under their noses.

I peeked up at the pathway, and was lucky to see the troops had their backs turned to me. Okay, if I could just get past them then I would be home fr- I saw the dozen of auto-turrents on top of their transports...

OH COME ON!

Greeeeaat. Just fan-tastic! Now what!? If I tripped any alarm, I'd be riddled with bullets faster than targets at a shooting range! Why me... just why? Forget it...

Well brain, any more ideas?

I hung there, and then it hit me! If I could just drop down under a car and grab on... I could ride it right out of here! Maybe even further away from this city... But first, I needed to get under one.

I dropped down... Only to hear an alarm go off...

WHY!?

"Bio-Terrorist!" A voice shouted out, and I removed my crowbar, preparing for action... only.

***Boom!***

I jumped away just in time to avoid the collapsing tower. Wincing as I stood, I saw several blasts of orange lightning... all from one familiar man.

Oh this guy was gonna be a pain huh?

I glared at him and stood, only to see soldiers all aiming at him... and... me?

"Drop your weapon! Now!" One ordered. And then I realized the glowing fiery crowbar was a DEFINITE giveaway.

Oh why me? Well, when in Rome right. Or in this case a D.U.P stand-off.

**(Play Bio-Terrorist Threat now)**

I fire-dashed up to one and swung my crowbar into his head, creating an almighty crack that filled the air. He crumpled to the ground, out cold.

Hey, I wasn't gonna kill unless ABSOLUTELY necessary. What am I? A ruthless thug? The whole line of D.U.P soldiers open-fired, and rapidly I felt weak and saw the world's color fading. Yeesh, these guys were equipped!

Fire-dashing away was my only option. And even once I was behind the cover of a conveniently abandoned vehicle, whom's owner must've run off, I still knew I'd easily be over-powered!

So... I did what felt natural... well... Conduit natural... I re-hooked my crowbar and fire-dashed on top of the vehicle, then I jumped, rocketing upward in a fiery leap.

"Wha hoo!" Slipped out of my mouth as the adrenaline rush hit, and I raised a flaming fist in the air... and fell. The momentum gravity had on me didn't get to build for long, but it definitely had... interesting results. As soon as I crashed into the ground, a burst of flames threw the soldiers away.

Stunned, I raised my arms up in victory, shouting, "Yeah baby! Whooo!" Only, I was knocked off my perch by a torrent of gunfire that tore through my torso. "Hey! Can't we just talk!?" I shouted, only to have my eyes widen as a missile barreled towards me, which I was barely able to dodge. "No then?" I groaned.

I looked to the now obliterated car, and smiled when I realized they had given me an ammo supply. I quickly fire-dashed to it and drained the fire into myself, then fire-dashed up to a soldier and whacked him in the side with my crowbar, showering the area in a small burst of embers that quickly died out, only to be replaced as I struck him again.

Once he was down, I fire-dashed into another, slamming him down into the pavement, then I repeated this action, only I threw him into one of his buddies. Once down, I flicked my wrist, allowing fire to partly heal any serious damage and restrain em. Hey, I don't wanna disable them for life, just get them off my back... maybe teach them a lesson...

I quickly made use of my powers and yet again leaped off an idle car, receiving the powerful boost into the air. Quickly making good use of my powers, I yet again dropped into a mass of soldiers, waves of fire bursting out as I landed.

I could get used to this... Then, I was blown forward by an unseen assailant, skidding against the asphalt. After landing on my face... I quickly used my powers and dispersed into flames, reforming in a standing position facing my attacker.

Yep, gettin the hang of this! I noticed the soldier had what looked like rocks orbiting him... Didn't D.U.P soldiers get infused with concrete powers? My question was quickly answered as he leapt into the air, propelled by a thin tower of concrete that quickly crumbled.

Greeeeat. Guns were hard enough, now flying concrete shrapnel? Why not bring Augustine out of confinement wherever she was and make the a REAL party!?

I fire-dashed to the car again, and leapt up as well, right as the soldier was descending, I quickly fire-dashed through the air to him and swatted him with my crowbar, straight into the ground.

I noticed only two left around me... wow. That went fast... I prepped my crowbar when they dropped their guns and raised their hands. Surrendering? Really? Wow... Well, happily, I obliged and with a flick of the wrist, restrained them.

Then, I turned to see Grease over there, practically frying Dups with his powers. This guy had really been a pain... if I could subdue him... the D.U.P could take him in as I escaped... He wouldn't hurt anyone anymore, and I'd be outta here.

Win-win situation, right. Well... for me and the Dups... not him... so... Win-win-lose...

I quickly fire-dashed to another car, using it as a launch-pad and... wait... name... Ah, fire drop? No... meteor drop? Hmmm I dunno. I'd name these moves later! I dropped with a fiery fist, knocking over several Dups and flinging him a couple yards away.

He jumped up and glared, shouting angrily, "You!" Oh if looks could kill... then I'd be dead. Actually, is there a Conduit with heat-vision or maybe flesh-eating-death gaze? Nah... I mean... right? ... back on track.

He lashed out a bolt at me, which I easily dodged and shouted, "What's your problem man!? You HAD to show up right as I was about to get outta this city!" I ranted. "Me!? You're the one that keeps showing up! I mean, I was about to lose those military troopers for good! AND get out of here!" He shouted back, throwing a wall of energy at me. I dodged and yelled. "Yeah, using hostages, which one was my Mom! That, AND you tried to kill me!" "You were just in the wrong place, wrong time!" He replied and threw a hunk of electrified car debris at me, which I returned to him using my crowbar as a bat.

"Yep! Story of my life! You did this," I gestured to my fiery hands, "To me! I was fine before you strutted along and threw me into a wall and watched as I was buried under flaming rubble!" The whole time I ranted, I used my crowbar as a golf-club, swinging whatever debris towards him I could. He dodged with impressive athletic ability, and shot several arcs of orange lighting at me, which I narrowly dodged and growled in my throat.

Come on powers... work with me! I drained the flames from yet another vehicle... and aimed my hand at him. To my surprise... it worked. A mostly white, small projectile of flame launched at him, which he was able to narrowly dodge, yet the flames grazed his shoulder. His hand instinctively went to the wound... and I couldn't help myself, "YES! That's right Grease, that"'s how things are done in 2016! Yeah!"

He glared and reached to the nearest car, and orange electricity surged into him. He glared daggers at me and said, "The name's Mark!" He looked mad... and the several surges of lighting only further intimidated...

Me and my big mouth...

He lashed out massive rockets of orange Lightning, which I was able mostly avoid by seeking shelter behind another vehicle. Unfortunately, electricity surged through the scrap-heap and I felt what it was like to be tazed... only times ten.

After the initial shock wore off (literally) I growled and sent another few balls of fire his way, the pale orbs striking his chest... yet oddly not singeing his clothes... **(Really, ever notice that their clothes don't even darken after being shot by a missile launcher? Seriously...) **

Forgetting the strange defiance of physics, I unleashed a volley of fire-balls before he could recover, throwing him off guard. I immediately took advantage of his state, fire-dashing up to him and smacking his jaw with my crowbar, knocking him away a few feet. When he recovered and got off the ground... well...

Let's just say he was to a new level of anger...

He quickly reached towards a nearby light, draining the electricity from it and lashing the orange arcs out at me. Ooo, I still have strange occasional muscle spasms that I blame him for...

I gasped, and tried to fire at him, only to be rewarded with a plume of fire and the strange noise again... Along with the revelation I was drained...

I fire-dashed away, thankful when I found a burning bus...

'You are kind to me big guy!' I thought as I drained the whole thing of the inferno. I felt... full about half-way, so I figured I probably have a limit before it's a waste of flames.

Turning to "Mark" with flaming fore-arms, I fire-dashed towards him, and was about to smack him with my crowbar as he was about to unleash probably a thousand volts on my gut in a punch... only...

***WHAP!***

A silent scream off agony left my mouth as both I and Mark were flung forward, several shards of an unidentified matter sunk into my flesh. Geez, legs HURT man.

I groaned and quickly used my powers to stand... to see a unique sight...

A man, in a military officer's outfit** (Think those higher rank concrete Dups that encase your feet.)** sporting paled hairs and icy blue eyes stood a few feet away from both me and the other Conduit... and his smirk told me he was the assailant.

He chuckled and said in a surprisingly warm voice, "They don't make Bio-Terrorists like they used to huh?"

Before I could make heads or tails of this guy, my eyes went wide as he lifted his arms up and dozens of splinters (yep wooden splinters, big ones) raised from the ground and into him, as what the material seemingly grinded across his arm...

With a flick of his wrist, his whole fore-arm covered in wooden splinters that moved almost fluidly, a wall of wooden shrapnel formed and fired in my direction.

Oh boy.

I fire-dashed away, thankful fiery state burned away the extra hunks in me, as well as prevented any new ones from piercing my skin. As soon as I was clear of the attack, I fired back several shots at him, and to my surprise, he dodged it, using levitating wooden pieces to lift himself up off the ground and levitate.

No fair man!

He fired a barrage of wooden spike my way, which I was only able to dodge as the wooden splinters that missed earlier seemed to reanimate, flying at me like heat-seeking missiles.

I growled and fire-dashed back towards my original position, towards a now standing, yet still dazed, Mark. Next thing I knew, a large wave of the pavement beneath us threw us into the air.

Why'd it have to be this bridge? I should've gone east to the other bridge towards Treasure Island** (Real place. Check the map)** but nooooo.

I was barely able to grip the rail of the bridge before plummeting into the icy waters below, when I felt something grab my leg...

Mark was wide-eyed and terrified, dangling from my leg as he stared towards the... water? Wait. Electric powers right? If he goes in water... he short-circuits... he'd die...

I knew, he'd die then and there if I let him fall, but...he'd be out of my hair, and I'd have revenge on him then and there... but... could I do that? I had little time to decide with Woody and some other guy that made the street wave up there, moving in if I had to guess...

What should I do?

**Save Mark: Pull Mark up and escape the D.U.P together, as a team...**

**End Mark: Let Mark plummet to a watery grave, and exact the revenge you crave...**

**A/N:**

**Yes! Took a week, but another up! And what is this? New Conduits in the ranks of the D.U.P? Well, Sid's got a lot to deal with. And this new Karmic choice is definitely black and white eh? Or should I say, red and blue?**

**Anyway, REVIEW please! And feel free to criticize!**

**Later!**


	5. A Duo?

**Ah, we meet again readers... Dang I'm tired. Insomnia... yaaaaaay...**

**Well, I'd like to point out a change has been made to all the chapters of the story, I have MAJORLY cut back on profanity. I felt it was a bit... much after reading it... and honestly... IRL I HATE profanity. I originally thought that it was something to set the mood, but... I have edited the chapters (as well as FINALLY figured out that line thing!) and removed the most profane portions. Sure, there are SOME parts that still contain it, but still...**

**Also, I was WRONG about San-Francisco. It is NOT an island. The former chapter will be edited to fix this. Sorry about that. I had more limited maps at the time... At least now I have better maps... so... yeah.**

**The song in this chapter is Wavelength by Nathan Johnson. More Second Son Soundtrack yay...**

**And to make things clear, since I have NO idea what San Francisco really looks like (I live in the east... yay...) I decided Sid's home would be a Catering building. His mom IS a caterer after all. So, I figured a two-story building where his mom works would suffice for his home... I originally planned suburban buuut I have NO clue where what is. Just map locations like 19th street (where Sid lives) or Golden Gate Park.**

**Well, anywho... Let's get on with this chapter eh?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own inFAMOUS. I only own my own OCs**.

Chapter 5: A Duo?

All my problems... EVERYTHING... had been casued by this one Conduit...this Bio-Terrorist...he tried killing me, threatened my mother and ruined my life.

But... I looked down, he was staring at the water like it was the drop right into hell... and then looked up at me, pure terror screamed from his eyes, begging me to help... I had my chance to be done with him... to make sure he didn't mess up anyone else's life... but...

I couldn't do it.

I couldn't let him drop, let him just die... If our situation were reversed... he'd probably just let me fall, but me? No. I was better than that. So what did I do?

I did the right thing.

I reached down and grabbed his hand, to his surprise, and helped him up a bit. "C'mon man!" I grunted. "Sure. Just leave all the lifting to me. That'll increase your chance to avoid imminent death!"

Finally snapping out of his panic-induced paralysis, he grabbed my hand with his free one and I started lifting him up. As soon as it was in range, he grabbed the side of the bridge, and then we both climbed up... to a wall of D.U.P...

**(Start playing Wavelength)**

"On the ground NOW!" One of the many soldiers aiming at us shouted. Cuh-rap... I glanced to my fellow Conduit, who was grinning as his hands sparked with dangerously bright orange electricity. It then hit me... these guys... only had a few powers... infused with them. Greas-eerrr Mark and I here... were the real deal.

Prime Conduit? Somethin like that? Sounded familiar... I've watched too many videos on my laptop back home... Oh how I miss home...

Suck it up Sid. You have Dups to fight.

Igniting my crowbar as I removed it from the strap, I was ready to smack the snot outta these guys. Mark and I glanced in eachother's direction, and nodded, confirming a truce... for now...

He sprung first, zapping one of the poor Dups' guns, which exploded in his hand. As several were stunned by the small explosion, and others opened fire, I fire-dashed up to the line and quickly swung, swatting two of them to the ground before fire-dashing into another and throwing him into his buddies.

Mark smirked as he aimed at "Woody" and let loose several bolts, who was now surrounded by wooden splinters as a barrier. This guy seemed to be our only problem... as he was an actual PRIME conduit unlike all the other knock-offs.

With Mark distracting the our fellow Prime, I started opening fire on the Dups. Several, small projectiles of flame colliding with the soldiers, downing several unconscious while others seemed to try walking it off. I then drained the contents of another ruined automobile and let out a refreshed sigh. Better than lemonade...

I started to let loose another torrent of fireballs, when the street beneath me seemed to melt.

"The heck!?" I shouted, surprised as I saw another man, in a similar outfit to "Woody" only with a brown crew-cut and greenish eyes, with his hands literally IN the asphalt, he removed his hands and I felt the liquid harden... now with my legs up to my knees covered in asphalt, I was literally knee-deep in a pile of... wait a minute.

I fire-dashed free, leaving only some hunks of the broken shell behind. Then, he slammed a foot down and the road literally sprung to life, literally... sprung...

I was flung into the air and quickly pushed my arms down, surprised to see my decent slow, and my arms engulfed in strangely pale flames.

Fire Thrusters...niiiiice.

And I was VERY grateful for them, when I saw him stomp again, and the road became a spiky death-trap. Was he TRYING to kill me!? Wait. Don't answer that...

I glided over and once above him, disabled my thrusters and dropped with a fiery fist, ready to give him a punch that would rival Chuck Norris's Roundhouse Kick...

... Okay, maybe not THAT great... still, felt that way going down, until the guy melted. No, literally MELTED into the road, leaving my fiery shockwave-creating punch to do nothing more than make a crater. Still awesome but... less.

He reformed beside the wood Conduit, stomping and creating a pillar that spring-boarded Mark into the air. Under other circumstances, I would've laughed. "We need them ALIVE." The one I dubbed Woody scolded and fired several shards of wood at me.

Wooden stakes... and this was supposed to be any better?

Thankfully, I confidently held a fist back, letting several flames gather, and blasted a short-range, but large burst of fire, burning the spikes before the had a chance to impale me.

I quickly thought over the situation. I had two Prime Conduit's here... a the wood Conduit I could handle... the... asphalt? No... Street. Yeah. The street Conduit... I dunno, I'm kinda standing in a spot where the nearest non-street land is about... oh maybe half a mile away? Yeah... and I don't think a swim is an option.

Before I could act though, a projectile slammed into the ground and the two Conduits were thrown back through the air, orange electricity surging through them. I looked to see a smiling Mark with lighting surging through his arms.

Oh I am SO calling that the Thunder Drop! **(A little tribute to Cole... and I just LOVE that name.)**

I smiled, and fire-dashed in front of Rocky? Nah... Roadrunner... yeah. Woody Woodpecker and Roadrunner. HA!

Anyway, I swung with all my might as Roadrunner came into range, and was rewarded with a burst of fire that threw him right off the bridge!

"Batter up!" I quipped, only to have my moment of glory ruined as I was pelted by another wall of splinters.

I cursed as I fire-dashed up and saw that Mark had diverted the stiff's (Ha. Wood puns. Hope you're not getting board. HA!) line of fire, leaving me to drain the contents of a nearby vehicle and let it the fire heal my wounds. Thankfully, the splinters all burned off, but not the prickly feel...

I then deposited my crowbar in its strap and starting to open fire on the Conduit, when the bridge... rocked...

I looked down to see a brunette woman.. in a similar uniform... her hands glowing orange-ish as they were placed on the metal... and I saw the whole support beam shift more... almost fluidly...

A metal conduit... a METAL conduit!? So, I had to deal with a street Conduit AND a metal conduit on a metal bridge with a road... Oh, not liking these odds!

I looked around, desperate for an escape of some sort... any sort... when I saw it...

Below the bridge, just about to pass under... was a garbage boat... That was my ticket out... hopefully...

I glanced back down to see the metal conduit... change the support... it now had a platform on it... and on that... was one ticked off looking street Conduit.

Preferring to avoid the wrathful rampaging Roadrunner (say that five times fast), I quickly shouted to Mark, "Dude! Time to go!" And quickly turned to see him on the ground, covered in splinters, and a Woody with elevated arms and a wall of splinters levitating in front of him aimed at me.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." He said. I glared, at him, and raised a flaming palm. Fire vs. Wood right?

"Oh. The easy way then." He chuckled and threw forward his arms, AND the wall of tiny projectiles. I smirked and fire-dashed through the attack last-second, and let them strike none other than Roadrunner.

Failing to stifle a childishly taunting laugh, I then charged up another Fire-Burst, as I decided to call it, and unleashed it on the wood Conduit. Poor sap... hey, that's another one! Ha!

I ran up to Mark and quickly repeated my actions on that boat-thief earlier today, only without the restraining part. It successfully removed the splinters as well as any damage done to his body, as he quickly jumped up.

"Okay man, we gotta go!" I shouted as the bridge creaked. "Crazy metal lady's gonna wreck the bridge! Come on!" I shouted, and grabbed his forearm. I looked down and saw the boat approaching, but would it be fast enough. And... would it even help us escape? Or just doom us to cornering ourselves?

One way or another, I wasn't gonna die from being in the water too close to sparky here! I quickly shoved Mark towards it right as it got into position beneath us.

I myself, took one last look behind me, to see the two Conduits just recovering from the beating they'd received.

I smiled and saluted, saying, "Later bird-brains!" And then... I jumped.

Using my powers to glide over, I looked down and saw Mark doing a similar technique with orange electricity crackling in his palms. Sweet. He landed first, to my relief. He misses, It'd be REAL bad on my conscience for pushing him... and if I missed while he missed, I'd be roast Sid for dinner...

I landed barely to the side, and we glanced up, to see the street Conduit descending towards us, as several D.U.P troops tried launching themselves, while the Dup troops wound up utterly failing, the street conduit was getting dangerously close, chunks of the road levitating and keeping him afloat.

Mark and I both had the same idea, as we both lashed out small projectiles from our palms.

The results were interesting to say the least.

The projectiles of fire and bolts seemingly... merged... and a bright orange and white explosion ripped through the air, launching the street Conduit back and straight into the dip.

Both Mark and I stared at it in awe... then faced each-other. "Dude..." He started, and I prepared myself fpr a bolt to the face for pushing him, but then... he continued, "That. Was. Epic!" He raised his arms up in a dramatically victorious cheer, and then, slugged my shoulder... painfully.

As I recovered, he glared and said, "Next time you try to throw me off a bridge, I will fry you. Got it?" I nodded in response as I clutched my arm, which would have had a nasty bruise if not or the whole Conduit thing. "Check it out man." I said and pointed to the comical display. Several D.U.P troops were trying to get out of the water, along with Roadrunner, while... Metal Head? No... hmmm. I'll name her later... but the girl was trying to keep the bridge from collapsing completely. While Woody just... stared.

I knew we'd have SEVERAL more encounters with these guys... both of us... and... I had a feeling taking them on alone would be suicide... like screaming, "Take me away! I'm a Bio-Terrorist fool! Come on!"

So... I looked at Mark... his leather jacket ripped in several places... and I had a feeling it wasn't from the fight. That jacket was OLD! But... I had a feeling... if I convinced him to 'team up'... we'd be able to level the field...

I opened my mouth to speak... finding no idea of what to say in that field... so... I tried to spark up a conversation as the automated boat continued to move.

"Soooo... water huh?" I chuckled, earning a death glare from my fellow Conduit. Up close, I could tell he was maybe... eighteen, nineteen... couldn't be much older than me... but that didn't mean he wasn't intimidating.

"Okay, so Mark, what's your story?" I said, taking a seat on a conveniently discarded pot, which I improvised for a stool.

"Doesn't concern you." He said coldly. Geez, I nearly shuddered. "Ya know, for an electric Conduit, you are quite the cold cut." I said, rewarded with my pot being zapped into pieces... thank goodness I fire-dashed right as he did, otherwise, I'd have had clay shards in VERY uncomfortable places.

"Okay, not the social type. I can relate." I said as I leaned on a broken wardrobe. Dang, what else do people throw away?

"Hmmph." Was his only reply... seeing as my already suckish social skills had failed... I decided to cut to the point. "Okay, Mark. Here's the deal, what say we team up, hit the town, then try hittimg the Dups, eh?" He turned around and glared. "Why would I team up with you of all people? No, of all things? I'd rather let the Dups cuff me here and now. So no. I will not 'team up' with you."

Yeesh... what's his problem? Maybe I can appeal to him somehow... but how?

**Non-karmic Choice:**

**Undermine Mark:**** Try making Mark appear less powerful by proving how strong you are by showing off your powers, and fighting him if necessary.**

**Persuade Mark:**** Use Mark's obvious hatred of the D.U.P to your advantage, promising plenty of messing up D.U.P operations as well as fighting soldiers.**

Oh... why'd I sleep through that debating class?

**A/N:**

**Ah, another duh un! Sorry for the wait. I actually did research for the city layout and so far so good...**

**Now, this choice is NOT karmic in any way! This will decide Sid's next goals, picture it like... choosing a mission in game, minus the karma needed or anything. Similar events will happen for both Karmas, and will affect the plot.**

**So, my readers, I leave you with the choice. Will Sid try proving his worth through force? Or through cunning?**


	6. Sparking Trouble

**What up peoples? Sorry for the late update! Been busy irl with stuff and other stuff. Family mostly. Hope a nice long chapter of EoR can make up for it!**

**Well, we all are probably excited for inFAMOUS: First Light this August huh? Yep, they already made a new inFAMOUS! Well, its sorta DLC but can be bought separately. Delsin's neon powers were fun enough, but now getting to play AS Fetch? This'll be interesting. Well guys, I can't wait now!**

**Oooh. Now the hard part. The waiting game. August... 14th I believe it was? Eh... don't hold me to that.**

**Well, I suppose I can tie us all off with another chapter of EoR! So, here ya have it!**

**The song I wrote this chapter to was "Abigail Walker" by Marc Canham. I know I've used a lot of Second Son soundtrack, but hey, if it works right? That AND remember, Sid's phone battery is deh-ud. So, patience my readers. Patience.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own inFAMOUS. I only own my own OCs.**

Chapter 6: Sparking Trouble

Hmmm... I may wanna take a subtle approach to this...

"You seem to really hate the Dup huh?" I asked, leaning against the railing of our escape boat. His response? A grunt and clenched fist. "Well, we got common ground then." I said smirking. He turned to me, glaring, before he spoke, "And what'd they take from you? You said yourself you got your powers in that building. This was your first encounter with them, wasn't it?"

Oh... this was not gonna be easy was it?

"That maybe true... but they, along with the government itself are gonna give conduits a rough time. And you know it. That's why..." I trailed off before pacing over in front of him, and continuing, "We gotta take care of our own. They got it in for all Conduits, and fact is, they have three, count 'em, three very strong Conduits especially if... "Metal Head", "Woody Woodpecker" and "Assphalt. **(Shout out to icemaxprime for the third nickname! XD)** got anything to say about it. I mean, think about it, they were more than willing for billions of dollars in damage to the GG bridge to capture or KILL us."

The look on his face, seemed... contemplating... going over the information. After giving him a couple seconds to process it, I continued, "Three against one? Not good odds. Three against two? A lot better. Especially when one is a wood Conduit trying to overpower a fire powered Conduit. Am I right?" I said, letting a few wisps of flame drift from my fingertips.

He looked... obviously conflicted. I mean, who wouldn't. But fact is... "We're better off in a group, than alone. Strength in numbers, right?" He glared at me as soon as the sentence left my lips. And got right in my face, holding an electrified fist to his side, and said, "I'm strong enough to take care of myself."

The bitterness in his voice... whew I could practically smell it. I fought from cringing at his breath and calmly said, "Alright. If you wanna take on a girl who can control METAL, and a guy that can control asphalt in the streets, then fine. But last I checked, isn't lightning REALLY ineffective against those things?" I was bluffing of coarse. I had no clue if he'd be fine or not in a one on one match... but still, three on one? Not much of a chance

He lifted his fist up and grabbed the collar of my shirt, a threatening position, but with the day I'd been having... yeah... Without even batting an eyelash, I said, "Do it, but keep in mind, you'll have to face all three, alone. And I have a strong feeling they'll succeed, given that without me, you'd be caught given the splinters that had vanquished the ever so powerful thunder guy."

He threw me into a broken T.V... man, those things are hard...

"I would've been out of here if it wasn't for you stalling me! And how do I know you're not with them? Huh? For all I know, this whole thing is a ruse!" He shouted, draining electricity from a the nearby light. The boat dimmed once the light had been drained, and he let the orange lightning crackle across his limbs. Yeesh, paranoid much?

"Huh. Sounds a bit complicated man, and if that were true, why would I have run with you when we were LOSING? I mean, just saying that it would've been easier to bring you in while you were impaled with splinters. Right?" I said with utmost confidence. I couldn't show weakness or uncertainty, otherwise I'd lose any ground I had gained.

He paused... and muttered some choice words, obviously finding some truth in my statement. "How about this man? We," I gestured to the two of us, "hit the Dup before they even get a foothold in the city. Mess em up before they can even get organized. That outta send a message that we're packing some "fire-power". Eh?" I chuckled as a few flames enveloped my palm. "Whaddaya say?" I said as I extended my hand for him to shake, no longer flaming of coarse.

He was... quiet... then... pushed my hand away. "Fine, but first sign of anything funny, and I WILL make you hurt." He said, giving a dark glare before walking towards the edge of the boat. Before I could question him, I looked past him to see a nearby mass of land. If only we could stop... He then drained the energy from the boat, and it quickly died.

"Well, start moving, we ain't got all night." He said darkly as he bumped into me. I glared at him, then followed. " Thankfully, the boat was automated, otherwise we'd have some issues or even resistance to our "hitchhiking".

He jumped off the boat and glided to the shore, while I fire-dashed. "Oh, and one more thing." He started as he stretched a bit and glanced back at me. "Try not to cramp my style." He then took off in a sprint towards the city. Rolling my eyes, I fire-dashed after him.

* * *

I reformed on the roof beside him, overlooking the Presidio National Park's south side, right along Presidio Park Boulevard. We watched several APCs pull out, and split up into three groups, each going in a different direction. "One for each Conduit maybe?" I whispered, hopping up onto the edge and crouching down. "Looks that way hot head. Question is, why would they split up?" He replied... before smirking, and saying. "Doesn't matter. Together or divided, they'll all fall... one by one..."

I glanced at him, and saw the sadistic grin plastered on his face... This wasn't gonna be easy was it? "Hey man, given that our last encounter was only a few minutes ago, and it did not go well, I say start with the small fries... And plus, I don't think they'd all split that easily. My guess is they're securing the bridges... Actually... say, how long have you had your powers anyway?" I asked, genuinely curious as to his experience.

At first, he was silent, then sighed and said, "About one month. Why?" I was surprised. I mean, he had his powers for a good time, and wasn't captured yet? That AND I was able to keep up with him so easily after just a bit more than a day? Niiiiice.

"Well, something tells me they've had more than two weeks man." I bluntly said and let a few wisps of fire loose. It... felt good to just let it out bit by bit at times... Don't ask why, call it a nervous tick. "Yeah... What I wanna know is, where'd these traitors come from anyway. And why are they with the Dup?" He said, venom dripping from his tone.

"Do you really gotta ask man?" I said, and shifted my footing a bit to look at him. "Curdun Cay." I said. He glanced at me, and I shrugged. "Ever try the Internet?" I quipped... and saw him shoot a glare at me. "So, oh so wise Internet master hothead, now what?" He said, and cracked his knuckles.

I rolled my eyes and let the fire surge across my arms before letting it disperse, (I know THAT will become a habit...) and turned to him, saying, "Choose one and tail em' from a safe distance. We follow them to where ever it is they're setting up shop, then throw out a welcoming party... sound good?" I said, before turning and hopping off my perch.

Nodding in response, he let a surge of electrical energy ripple through his palms. "Let's crack some skulls already." He said and started to walk away, before I stopped him. "No man, we don't KILL them. Not unless we have to or can't help it. We take as many down ALIVE as possible."

He scoffed and glared at me, "Oh, sure, we set ourselves up for defeat. You nuts? No, we gotta send a message they won't forget. You hear me?" I glared back, and said, "Oh I hear you alright, and that doesn't change my mind." I said calmly, hiding the traces of bitterness pretty darn well. "Oh ho, you have no idea how much I wanna shock you into a coma." He spat, voice teeming with acid... and a bit of spit.

I closed my eyes, and smirked, before saying, "That won't help hurt the Dups now would it?" He scowled at me, and I simply gave a chuckle and turned to the roof. "Come on man, keep in mind, we're trying to NOT be monsters. Innocent people could get hurt. Right?" He simply scoffed and said, "And why should we care about "innocent" people? Last I checked, they'd sell us out for a nickel..."

I shrugged, and said, "That may be man, but hey, that doesn't mean we have to be like them, right? I mean, wouldn't you like to prove them wrong?" I said, playing the, "prove 'em wrong" angle hadn't failed me yet. Sure it was the first time I'd used it on someone else... but still.

He muttered a few fowl words, and then jumped from the rooftop, onto the power lines, and then took off, rocketing forward as the energy in the power lines propelled him in an orange glow.

"Dude... that... is so awesome..." I said, finding it difficult to suppress a geek-out. This was like living in a comic! ... Nah, not that far, I mean, that'd be ridiculous... right?

Not wasting another second, I fire-dashed over a vent and was launched upwards... I had a while to go to catch up... why was this never easy? Maybe over time I'd learn to fire-dash over longer distances... or even fly like the Human Torch! ... Maybe...

Shaking my head and concentrating, I took off after the speeding Conduit, who was now just an orange glow in the distance.

* * *

I panted as I landed beside him, he with his back to the wall of the greenhouse on the roof. "What kept ya?" He smugly said. Oooo... if I wasn't outta breath, shape, and wasn't trying to get on his good side, I would've smacked him... with the crowbar.

Settling for a death glare, which he ignored, I looked over the see the Dups unloading equipment. Metal plates and poles... obviously materials for all their checkpoints... and by the looks of it they were already starting on occupying the city. I looked over... and saw a huge pretty bad-ass looking RV with lights and a bunch of gear on top...

"What the hell is that thing?" Mark asked behind me. I shrugged, and replied, "I dunno... but... doesn't look good... for us." He let some energy surge across his arm, but before he could jump, I grabbed his shoulder and held him back. "Wait man." I said, and before he could spit out whatever retaliation at me, I continued, "We can't just barge in and blow up everything... yet." I hoped the promise of perhaps getting to blow stuff up would appease him.

"And why not? You know what I can do. I can take these guys with on hand behind my back!" He protested, only to be met with an un-amused face. "Look, we don't know what it is yet. So, here's the plan, we blend in, and try listening in to these guys, figure out just what it does. Okay?" He didn't seem to like my more subtle approach, but hey, we needed info.

"Ten minutes... then, info or not, I'm charging in." He grumbled and then, leaned against the wall. "Go on little scout. See what you can find. Give me a call for the action, would ya?" He then closed his eyes, and just... stood there. Lazy bum...

I mumbled under my breath and jumped off, landing with a thud, and dusted myself off. Honestly, leave me to do all the work... Well. Might as well figure out what I can.

I fire-dashed across the street, and behind a nearby phone booth. I knew using powers was a bad idea, given I was trying to stay stealthy, so, I ducked down and started moving towards their outpost.

We were currently in Golden Gate Park, the south side, right along Lincoln way. And in the park? Several APCs scattered across the ground, surrounding the larger vehicle. And around the vehicles? Dups... several Dups... "A third of the whole D.U.P force must be here." I whispered to no one in particular. And, a crowd of people had gathered around the area, all behind a line of armed officers, and a yellow line of tape that was currently being set up.

Wow...these guys worked fast. I looked around, and saw several other soldiers... some in lightweight armor. Others in a bit heavier attire, and some with those jackets and no real gear except headsets and bad fashion sense...

Concentrating, I snuck around the main concentration and looked around, trying to find some sort of... I dunno, gap. When, I saw a few Dup soldiers distracted by one guy who was ranting. "We don't need you here! Now just go!" He shouted, several of what I assumed were is buddies were behind him.

I rolled my eyes. 'Like the Dup is gonna listen to them...' I thought, then ducked under the tape, keeping a watchful eye on the distracted soldiers.

Once I was in, I quickly hunched down and moved cautiously. I didn't want to get caught after barely escaping he first time... So, I looked around, ensuring no troops would see me, and after a bit of the ducking around, I finally got close enough to get a better look at the structure. It had several side vents, all glowing a shade of blue. On top, was several antennas and so on... I thought to myself, 'Antennas? Communication stuff? What's all this... for..' My eyes widened as I saw them carrying several boxes, and I could see into one... with what looked to be a camera.

It then hit me, this was like a control center for all the Dups in an area! Sorta like... a command center on wheels? One way or another, with this, they'd be able to control all those cameras and everything!

"Not good. Not good at-" I started, when I heard a large distorted boom and several screams.

My head whirled around to see Mark, had thunder-dropped behind a crowd of Dups, frying them in the process. "That idiot.." I muttered, then looked around to see troops scrambling, announcing "Bio-Terrorisr!" and barking orders...

I quickly unhooked my crowbar and swung at one that ran past me, knocking him down for the count. Then, I blasted the other troops in proximity with a large fire blast. I need to name these moves a bit more creatively...

Before I could continue that thought, a couple bullets whizzed past my head, giving me just enough time to unleash a few shots of flame at my attackers. As soon as the volley of fiery projectiles struck, those troops were down for the count.

"Not bad..." I thought aloud as I glanced at my flaming palm. I was starting to get the hang of this... I then turned to my "companion" who was surrounded by Dups and lashing out everything he, and the nearby streetlights had to offer. Rolling my eyes, I ran towards him and threw a grenade right into the crowd of Dups, creating an explosion that knocked several out. The remaining ones fell victim to Mark's electric bolts... and fury...

As he fried the last one into a coma, I walked up to him, and before saying anything... I looked around... Unconscious bodies of D.U.P soldiers were strewn across this area of the park.

I mean, he did nearly get us killed... but... it worked out okay, right? So... with a mental sigh of defeat, and an audible whistle. "Well... that went pretty well I'd say..." I said. A half-lie... it was a plan-gone-disaster-gone-right. Soooo, technically a win.

"Right? That was sick man!" Mark replied, chuckling as orange electricity surged across his limbs. "But we're not done yet..." He approached the cameras, about to smash them when I stopped him. "Hold it man..." Before he could respond, I walked to the crate and pulled out one if the bulky devices, carried it back, and finally set it down at my feet. "Now... be my guest." I said with a mock bow.

He smiled and tossed a grenade into the box. The small explosion was pretty cool... to say the least, but he then turned to me. "What's with the spare?" I smiled to his question, and simply said, "A souvenier... and... I say we send the Dups a message..." The grin on his face mirrored my thoughts exactly.

* * *

"You done yet?" An obviously bored Mark chanted... for the seventh time... "Just a bit more man... Pardon me for not being a chief in science and stuff!" I held the camera in my lap, and several wires linking into the top of the mobile command center's communication gear. Mark was laying on the thing a few feet away, quite eager to destroy this thing once we were done...

Honestly... I had NO clue what I was doing... thank God for youtube tutorials... As soon as I plugged in the last wire, the camera's light blinked green. "Dude! We're on!" I said and quickly stood up. Mark, now interested, stood as well. "Show-time." I chuckled... and decided to get the D.U.P's attention.

I held the camera to my shoulder, and started slowly turning, doing the best to get the best angles of the restrained Dups and demolished A. (courtesy of Mark). Then, I rotated it towards my companion, and he checkled, letting a few volts loose. I myself? I moved the camera into my arms, and looked right into the lens, making sure it got a good view of my face.

I was already on the most wanted list by the government by now... why hide my face now? I smiled and then quickly thought of something to say... "Hello there Dups!" I chuckled, and then shifted the camera a bit, then glared into the lens. "Good luck. You'll need it." I then threw the camera to the ground, beimg sure the cables ripped and light faded.

"That..." Mark said, walking up to me with a smile... then a pat on the shoulder, "was bad-ass man." I let out a chuckle and replied, "Eh, not too dramatic right?" We both chuckled and I hopped down from the vehicle, and crushed the camera... and then bent down and ripped off a piece... the lens, completely severed and nothing more than a tube with a glass lens at the end... I placed the item in my satchel.

"What's that for man? The sequel?" Mark chuckled. I let out a small laugh of my own before answering, "Nah, just a souvenir. So..." I stood before continuing. "About that... team up thing..." Mark gave a bit of a laugh, before turning serious... He looked deep in thought for a few seconds... then turned and asked me, "You think we really can take the Dup down for good?"

Could we? I mean... I looked around and saw the demolition we had caused in the deserted park... before nodding. "Well, it may not be as easy as this the whole time... but... I gotta feeling it'll work out nicely. I mean, think about it, if we can do this with the little experience we have... then, think about how much of a pain in their asses we'll be with practice." He chuckled and extended his hand. "Then, I say we have a partnership."

I smirked, before shaking his hand, and looking around to see a few Dups groaning... slowly coming into consciousness. "Ummm..." I then looked at the still active mobile command center, and said, we'd better figure out how to blow this up... fast." "You're speaking my language man." He said with a light laugh, and we approached the vehicle.

**A/N:**

**Dooone! Yes! I don't know the word count, but I think this is the longest chapter yet! And well, tell me what you think in a revvviiiiieeeeeww! And the next chapter SHOULD be up soon. Hopefully nothing will come up and interfere. And also, if you need help on a story, I have officially gained beta status! So, just ask if you need help on a story! Welp, later!**

**Adios amigos! (Need to learn Spanish still oh well.)**


End file.
